DESIRES
by Supermaster51
Summary: Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Superman and Robin Tim Drake have to save Batman from an old enemy who used a weapon against Batman. (Wonderbat) Based on the Justice League Unlimited and Batman the animated Series.
1. Capítulo 1

CHAPTER 1.

Everything seemed a day like any other, or so Diana thought. Everything went smoothly. Diana woke up in her bed in her room in the Watchtower, but still felt sad and empty, because she wanted to wake up in the arms of a certain playboy billionaire from Gotham, who at night dressed up as a bat and beat the criminals and super villains of that same city. She was increasingly desperate to feel his muscular body next to her, but she had not yet been able to find a suitable moment where he would give in to his heart's desires and let her into his dark and gloomy world, but give her all his love.

Diana dressed in her Wonder Woman uniform, went to the cafeteria without smiling, until she reached the cafeteria and grabbed her frozen mocha, her favorite drink and thought it would be the calmest day of the last two weeks, since in that time the enemies of the League (from Lex Luthor to Bizarro) had been attacking the League very coordinately, leaving them exhausted or simply annoyed. Although she was glad that Kal-El, the so-called Superman, was here hanging around the Watchtower watching that there were no fights or disasters in the Watchtower, this day he was moody because he did not want to talk about anything, and she knew that Superman would talk to her about work or even snoop in her life.

Yes, she did not want Superman to snoop around in her life, but she wanted to go with the Gotham billionaire to talk about the last two weeks, but she knew it was a bad idea. She did not want him to drive her away, and he knew that she was also annoyed to fight the villains of Gotham City, and those of the League. Diana was aware of all the activities that the billionaire committed, so she knew that he had helped the League the last two weeks without rest, but at the same time had fought the main villains of Gotham, with little or no help Nobody's help. He was simply someone who did not like loved ones to take risks for him.

She wanted to go with him so she could help him relax and force him to rest, even if she had to use her Lasso of Truth to get him to rest, so that she could sleep by his side, hugging his body. This brought her sadness again, she could not be with him because he did not want to, and he was destroying her spirit. That man whom most considered a villain, a bad boy, a man without a heart, was her greatest wish, because he had allowed her to see features of his personality that he did not allow anyone to see, except probably his rest of the day went by normally, fortunately for Diana and the rest of the League. Superman was in the control room with Diana, but nobody spoke, after Diana told him with delicacy that she does not want to talk about anything today ... 10 times. Everything seemed to proceed normally. Superman himself was wishing he could go home with Lois, to rest from these hectic days. However, Superman also wanted Diana to be happy; he loved Diana as his sister, and the founding fathers of the League, and he did not want them to suffer and that these hectic days cease to have a period of rest and peace.

They could not believe that this day changed so suddenly when there was an attack and invasion alert at ten o'clock at night. No one expected it, not even the fastest man in the world: Wally West, aka Flash. Wally was the fastest man, but it did not mean he had no mood swings. Even Wally could be annoyed to fight villains.

All the superheroes of the Justice League took their weapons, to fight the invaders. They were prepared to open the doors, so that men with guns could come out, or even Lex Luthor with his army of super villains to try to attack the League in a very strange way. Everyone was surprised when they were men plants with laser weapons, accompanied by giant plants with sharp teeth the size of a tyrannosaur.

Green Arrow launched explosive arrows. Wonder Woman threw plants at Superman for him to destroy using his vision of heat, and sometimes he would freeze them. Flash ran around the plants, where he grabbed two knives and started hitting the plants with those knives, but the knives were destroyed, the plants were very strong. Mr. Terrific used his explosives to destroy plants, while Green Lantern created a chainsaw and a giant mallet - he had created a gas kills plants that did not work - and Hawkgirl used her mace to electrocute the plants.

They did not think that the plants were so resistant, and unless the Watchtower was invaded by plants. They did not have much concern for the plants when they fought against the villains, so they thought that Swamp Thing would attack them, because he protected the green (plants and nature) because it was his greatest desire and responsibility to protect nature, although he also attacked the humans and aliens to prevent them from continuing to destroy the nature of the planet.

"Surprised Diana!" Superman cried as he destroyed the plants with the vision of the heat and threw them against other plants.

"Well, when we heard the invasion alert, who was going to imagine that they would be plants ?!" Diana answered as she threw a plant at Superman to destroy it with his heat vision.

"J'onn! How come we did not know about this ?!" Kal asked.

"I did not know anything until a few minutes when I heard the alarm!" J'onn shouted. At that time it was shaped like a giant green squid that hit the plants in the mouth.

"Shay! Wally shouted. "I can finish this, but I need your mace!"

"Shayera hesitated to give him the mace, but she gave it to him.

"They are plants!" Cried John. "They are useless without oxygen!

Wally hit all the plants with all his strength while the others took them to the nearest garbage dump. This continued for 5 minutes until all the plants were stunned and deposited in the garbage dump of the Watchtower. They pressed a button and all the plants were expelled to outer space, where they died due to lack of oxygen. It must be said that they had to execute the same procedure for another seven times until there were no plants left.

"Wow," said Superman, "that was very laborious."

"Yes," agreed Green Lantern. "Maybe Swamp Thing got angry with us and attacked us as a warning. We should go to apologize."

Diana was tired, and she thought of calling the billionaire from Gotham to tell him about the invasion. She thought about going to the television room to see him on the news going out with another beautiful girl. She was going to dream that she was that woman or girl who accompanied him, because she wanted it with all her heart.

The thought was interrupted when they received a call from Gotham City. All the founders were surprised, they were at the checkpoint so that the rest could rest from this battle. In addition to being calm for a few moments. Nobody said anything when Superman pressed the button and started talking.

"I thought the Batman was not asking for help"

"We're not Bruce, whoever you are, we are Dick and Tim."

Everyone was surprised when they heard those voices. Superman had recognized those voices because he had gone to Gotham to help Batman with a case, or to ask for help with the League. Diana had fraternized with Dick and Tim on previous missions, so she also recognized those voices.

Flash, J'onn, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were surprised, which dissipated the tiredness that afflicted them, as did Kal and Diana.

"Tim? Dick?" Diana asked.

"Yes," said Tim.

"What happened? Superman asked. "It's good to hear you again.

"Yes," Tim acknowledged. "It has been too long."

"And ..." Diana said. "How's Bruce?"

"Is not he with you?"/p

"No," Kal and Diana said at the same time, "We thought he was with you."

"He has not been home for a whole day, so Alfred called us, so we thought he was in a League case and he had not told us."

"But he is not with us," Diana said with a certain tone of anguish and sadness.

"Maybe we need to be transported to the Watchtower."

J'onn pressed the buttons and quickly appeared Batman's two main allies in a flash of light. Superman gave them instructions to go up, which they did and exchanged friendly greetings with Superman and Diana. Although it was a possible emergency situation, Dick and Tim had pleased their desire to see the Watchtower inside, since Batman never let them go to the Watchtower, and probably would not let them in until the day of his death.

"I think we need to find Bruce," said Dick seriously, but with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dick and Tim were marveling at the technology of the Watchtower, seeing all the technological details until they reached the cafeteria. There were Superman, Diana, Dick and Tim, since the other founders were in the control room in case there was an emergency. One of the greatest wishes of Dick and Tim had been fulfilled, to know the Watchtower, until Superman interrupted his thoughts.

"Then," Superman began, "You do not know where Bruce is?"

"No," they answered in unison.

"Can you tell us the story?" Diana said very nervously.

"Well," Tim began, "'It was simple: Barbara and I had homework with school and work and Dick was in Blüdheaven, so Bruce was doing the work by himself, as usual, but Alfred told us that Bruce had been working both in the League and in Gotham. Alfred was the last one to see Bruce before he left for the patrol. When Bruce did not return, Alfred believed that he had gone to work or that he had disconnected his link, and that is why he did not respond, since his vital signs were the same as hours before. Having not seen him, Alfred thought he was with Selina Kyle, you know, Catwoman, so he called me and asked for my help."

Listening to Selina Kyle's name caused great inner anger in Diana. She knew Selina Kyle's name because of a previous mission she had with Batman, but Superman told her that she was maybe a girlfriend or close friend, or not even that. Diana was ready to go to Gotham City and scold Bruce for evading his duties, or so he thought when Dick started talking.

"But Tim called me and telling me the same thing that he just told you, that Bruce did not show up, so I came to help. So we watched Selina all day. We even investigated in her hiding places and her apartment, but Bruce was not in any of those, reason why we discarded her as the main suspect. Obviously Bruce would never leave a mission for being with any woman, so there was no one suspicious."

"We even went to the Arkham Asylum before dawn," Tim said, "but they were all in their cells, even the Joker. So we thought he was with you, so we ended up here."

"Now that we have seen that Bruce is not here or anywhere known, how do we find him?" Said Dick

"There must be a way to find him, and fast," Diana said. "This can not be good. Bruce always told me he had a tracker, but I think it's not turned on and that's why we can not locate him."

Obviously, Dick and Tim knew this about Bruce, but that Diana knew about his tracker meant that Bruce trusted her completely.

"Yes, we can," said J'onn, who had arrived as calmly as possible. "Batman installed a tracking system for his suit or devices to locate him, even when he was off. But I think we need a device from you to be able to find it faster. We go to the teleporter."

"You read our mind, J'onn?" Diana asked.

"Yes, and do not complain, because I can help."

In the teleporter's room, Tim handed something from his belt to J'onn, who connected it to the computer. After a few minutes they saw the giant screen, and they found a red dot.

"I think I found it," J'onn said. It is still in Gotham City. But in an abandoned warehouse, and it seems that it is the only one that is there.

"That's in old Gotham City," Tim said.

"We must go for him," Diana said.

Dick and Tim looked at the Amazon. Tim knew that she was very much in love with Bruce, and Dick maybe noticed or maybe he did not, since he almost never saw Bruce or the league, but they did not know if he felt the same. They wanted him to find the pure love he needed and deserved, but they did not know why he chose the worst options, like Talia Al Ghul and Selina. All ended badly and they wanted this bad pair selection to end.

"Yes," Superman agreed. "We'll go Diana, Tim and Dick and me."

"Insurance?" Tim asked. "Do not they have homework?"

"No, and Bruce is our friend. We will go for it. Also, it seems that he is being held prisoner by a Mafia leader. So it will be easy."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Diana, who was already on the teleportation platform.

The three were surprised, but ran to the teleportation platform.

"J'onn, transport us out of the building. It will be an ambush," said Dick.

"Copied."

Within seconds, all four were outside a warehouse. The night was already, so there was no risk of being seen.

"Diana," Superman called, "Investigate the surroundings to see if there is someone watching, we will enter."

Diana nodded and began to investigate. She wanted to go in and save Bruce, but she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. So she would see Bruce soon.

The three men entered the warehouse, which was dark, despite having some lights. There was no sign of any mobster or supervillain, so they would have to inspect slowly, but Superman was there, so he found Bruce very easily.

"There he is," said Superman.

Everyone ran and saw Batman on his back, curiously his cape had confused him with the darkness. They called him twice in whispers, but he did not answer. They approached and saw Batman smiling very happy. It was terrifying for the three of them, because Batman was not smiling, and his smile was more terrifying than his usual cold, hard face with the hood that still covered half of his face, and apparently he did not move or speak.

Superman let out a small scream, followed by shouts from Dick and Tim, when he recognized what Bruce was wearing on his chest. It was something he did not think he would see again, that he did not want to see again, and it was bad that he was back in his friend's chest.

It was the Black Mercy plant.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

"Dick and Tim were horrified to see the Black Mercy plant without knowing what it was, but the dark appearance was what most alerted them that this was not good. That and Batman's smile was even worse.

"No, not it again," said Superman.

"Wait, do you know what the thing on his chest is?" Dick asked.

"Yes, this means that someone I know planted this as revenge against me. It can not have been one of his enemies."

"And what does it do?" Tim asked.

"As there is no time, I will summarize: it is an alien plant that knows your deepest desires and gives you a vision of them."

"He's dreaming?" Dick asked.

"He is not dreaming, he is caught in an illusion that only he can do, but at least he is alive. Try to wake him up, I'm going to investigate that room."

When Superman left, the two tried to take the plant in vain. It did not even move from his chest.

"Let's see if we can wake him up with his name," Tim suggested. But he whisper it, encase someone can hear.

"Bruce?" Dick whispered. "Bruce?"

 **ELSEWHERE…**

"Bruce Wayne woke up with a little start, only to calm down to see that the blue eyes of the woman he loved the most were on him, resting his chin on his muscular chest.

"Good morning, handsome," Diana said with a smile, accompanied by a very lustful voice.

"Good morning, princess," Bruce answered in the same way.

Both were naked, but covered by the sheets on the bed. They knew that their parents and Alfred always called to attend their respective jobs, but they did not want to. Each time they were interrupted, they were more eager to stay in that room, exploring each other. They wanted to freeze this moment, but sadly that was not possible. But at least they always had nights full of passion, along with very calm and loving mornings. In fact, they were surprised that they have not yet conceived a baby.

The door to the room opened suddenly, and Alfred came in, gentlemanly as ever.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, breakfast is ready," Alfred said, as calmly as possible. I knew it would take half an hour to come down with what was about to happen.

"We'll be right away," Diana answered, "Thanks Alfred."

Alfred closed the door when he left, leaving the married couple alone. It was a matter of seconds before Bruce rolled Diana on his back to take control of the situation, beginning another round of love, which would last more than 40 minutes.

...

Bruce and Diana were eating. After their extensive round of love, they dressed and went downstairs to the dining room, where Bruce's parents were reading the news in the newspapers. Being old made them want to read the newspaper, instead of the computer.

For a long time in the love round, their breakfast had cooled, so they heated it in the oven before eating at the table, as always giving each other two looks of love and desire. When they finished, Bruce and Diana went to the room to talk to Bruce's parents. Bruce felt fortunate and very happy, because Diana had been quickly accepted by his parents, and he was more than happy to be married to Diana. He knew that Diana could win the trust of anyone, so he did not worry when he introduced them a year ago.

A great desire of Bruce, was that she was accepted by her parents. He was also happy because his wish that his parents were still alive had been fulfilled, to see him married to an incredible woman. But his greatest wish was that she was his wife for all eternity, he could not live without her. He realized that since he saw her for the first time.

He was happy that they had been married for eight months, after dating for seven months. He even remembered that he did not believe in finding true love after his break-up with Selina Kyle, which he had done. Yes, he had a stable relationship with Selina, but he knew that she could not only stand it for so long, so he broke things with her before a break-up became the obvious choice.

His memories were interrupted when his parents talked about having to attend the annual Wayne Enterprises party.

"I'm not going," said Bruce.

"You have never attended, son," said his father. "It's time for you to attend. As you can see, I can not attend these events because of my condition."

"That was true, Thomas could no longer attend because of blood pressure problems, which would soon be cured, so he stayed at home temporarily. Besides that he had already retired from the position of director of Wayne Enterprises, so it was not necessary for him to go, and Martha stayed with him. Like Bruce and Diana, they never went to a meeting without the other.

"Well, we have to go to the yard for Thomas to take his walk to improve the pressure," her mother said. "Come on, Thomas."

When they left, Bruce and Diana stayed in the room.

"I do not want to go to that party."

"You haven't gone to any and it will help you socialize, "Diana answered softly.

"But there are the most arrogant and foolish people in the City. It is terrible to socialize with them."

"Then they will meet the most intelligent man in the world," Diana said with loving eyes.

"And the most intelligent woman in the world."

Bruce smiled, and it was only two seconds before they started kissing passionately. Diana climbed into his lap, and Bruce had never felt so good in his life.

 **BACK IN GOTHAM CITY.**

"He's not answer," said Dick, in a very disappointed tone.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Tim said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm does not help much."

"What can we do? Electrocute him?"

"I do not think that would be a good idea," said a woman's voice that neither of them expected to hear.

"We thought you were in Arkham," Tim said.

"-If Batman had not believed it, he would not be here now."

The lights came on, and only Poison Ivy could be seen, on top of a giant plant./p


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

Poison Ivy emerged from the darkness, emerging with a dress of plants that covered her from the neck to the ankles. He even wore a crown of plants with the letter S in the center. Dick and Tim grabbed their weapons, Dick his electric batons and Tim his fighting rod.

"Thank you for coming," Ivy said in her usual sensual tone.

"But how are you here? We thought you were in Arkham," said Dick.

"Apparently, being away from Batman decreased your intelligence, child."

"Seriously, how did you do it?" Said Tim.

"I'm full of surprises. During my time at Arkham, since I was in a cell that no one was watching because it was sealed, I was making contact with the plants throughout the City, but I concentrated on a level never before seen, and a voice spoke to me. I asked him who he was, and he told me that he wanted to have a guest, someone to feed him. So I managed to talk to him and tell him I would have it soon. Now I am grateful that this plant spoke to me. When I had it in my hands, I contacted her, she told me she wanted to make her guest happy, and I told her that I would have to wait a little longer for her guest. I never thought I could beat Batman so easily, with this plant I've only seen him smile like that, something never seen before. He must be very happy with that plant."

"Hera!"

Wonder Woman came through the door and was flying at full speed toward Ivy, but was stopped by a giant green tentacle that entangled itself around her, leaving her with no escape. Dick and Tim tried to help Diana, but were also stopped by green tentacles that enveloped them, trapping them and leaving them in a bad situation.

"They say that women are intelligent, but I guess that does not apply to you. You will not be able to escape, because I made them like steel."

Diana tried to fight to break free, or at least release a hand and reach her communicator to call Kal or other members of the League.

"What did you do to Batman?" Wonder Woman asked with a very angry face.

"I made him happy." Ivy continued. "Do you not see? He looks very happy. But now I'm going to tell you how I did this. I already told them that I contacted the plant and detected it, it was off the planet, so I assumed it would be from the League. When I communicated with her, I started creating duplicates of mine that worked temporarily. After a long time I succeeded. After cheating these criminals of Arkham's nature, I contacted other plants to find out where employees were transported or traveling to their spaceship. After finding that place, I sprayed employees to explore their ship and find the plant. They brought it to me once they found it, but the League did not detect anything because my potions only worked half an hour and I knew that other of my comrades had been fighting with the League and my servants in their ship had disabled their alarm system. By the way, while I was hiding, I created these plants to make sure I had a great plan prepared for Batman. He fell so easy when I threw the plant, and now you too will die. Curious, defeating Batman was my greatest wish, but if I eliminate you first, my desire to fill this city with my plants will come true."

Diana took advantage of her explanation to free herself and ran to Dick and Tim to free them, and fortunately did so quickly. Ivy stayed still, she did not even flinch. Now Diana was again flying at full speed against Ivy.

Diana was hit by a fist so strong that she was sent flying through the warehouse wall. Dick and Tim did not move, they could not believe this happened. Diana quickly got up and went back inside to see Kal in a position of authority in front of her, glaring at Diana, Dick and Tim.

"You did not let me finish," Ivy said. "I might have opened Batman's belt and I found the bright green rock. The plants spoke to me and told me it was the biggest weakness of this alien, I had to synthesize a strong potion in three days, and now I have him under my control. Dear Superman."

"Yes, my queen," Kal said with a big smile."What do you want me to do?"

"Kill them".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Superman flew at full speed toward Dick and Tim. There was no longer Kal or Clark, only the Superman controlled by Poison Ivy's love potion. Dick and Tim had to figure out how to weaken or eliminate Ivy's influence from Superman, or they would die. Sadly, they knew that Bruce was the only one who had access to the contingency plans of each member of the League and themselves, so they needed to wake him up or get him out of his trance as soon as possible.

Fortunately, before Superman could get to Dick and Tim, Diana gave Kal a strong kick in her stomach, which left Superman somewhat dazed, but more angry with the imposing Amazon in front of him. Diana joined her two hands in one fist to hit Kal on the head. The blow served, but Superman threw a heavy blow at Diana's stomach.

This was a duel of titans, where each one had a fighting style, but both were more physical than mental. Superman was just a man who used his strength, super speed or super breath to win in every battle, but he had almost no technique or mind to perform. Whereas Diana used more force, and some other magical weapon; but Diana had more combat training than Superman along with magical powers, which gave her an advantage over Superman who has no invulnerability to magic, but she did not like to make plans either. Both just wanted to hit the bad guy without effort or planning.

Superman hit Diana in the face, but Diana came down and hit Superman in the leg, causing him to fall to his knees. Diana hit Superman quickly in the face, throwing him to the ground. Superman used that moment when Diana got up to shoot him with her heat vision. Diana blocked the heat vision with her bracelets, which drifted toward Ivy.

Diana dodged Superman's damaging laser, and headed for one of Ivy's giant plants, cutting it off, and causing Ivy a great deal of pain. Superman was enraged, and used his super speed, to fly around Ivy, then hit Diana at full speed on his leg, fracturing hers. Diana did not try to hurt Superman, just beat him, but Superman - with Ivy's influence on him - did not think he would do the same of her.

Diana cried out in pain, before falling to the ground holding her leg. Diana almost never felt any pain, unless she faced someone superior in strength, such as Mongul, Darkseid, Superman, Green Lantern ... or even Batman.

Although it sounded ridiculous, every time Diana and Bruce trained in the Watchtower, Bruce always got an advantage over Diana, since the fight was more mental than physical when it was the two of them. That and that Diana had some predictable movements. Bruce won a match, but Diana won the next. It was not known which of the two would be a victor in a real battle. But now, Diana had to get up, even if it was a painful effort to be able to battle against Superman.

"No, remember what Bruce taught you," Diana thought.

Diana stayed holding her leg, moaning in pain. Superman approached her with red eyes for his heat vision. When he reached it, he grabbed his head, and was about to shoot, before Diana used his truth loop around Kal's neck, strangulating him. Kal tried to fight, but Diana spoke.

"She..."

But Diana was interrupted by Ivy's carnivorous plant. The plant tried to bite Diana, but she hit the plant causing Ivy to groan in pain again. Superman hit Diana in the leg again, but she received him with a nudge. With a last breath, Diana flew towards him, but Superman used his freezing breath, catching Diana, Superman had won. Superman caught the block and threw it to the ground with all his strength.

The block crashed, letting out a very beaten and exhausted Diana on the ground. At least the ice reduced the pain in her leg a bit, but Superman walked back to her. Superman bent down, raised his fist and ...

He was interrupted by a giant green hammer. Superman crashed to the ground, leaving his mark there. Superman got up, and saw Green Lantern, floating on the roof of the warehouse. Superman used his heat vision, but was hit by Flash in the face.

Diana wondered what was happening. He heard a voice in his mind.

"I read your mind Diana, I sent help." J'onn said.

"Thank you, J'onn," Diana replied.

"Do not be grateful" replied J'onn.

John kicked giant hands with his ring and started hitting Superman. The other founding members (except J'onn) also beat Superman. They could not defeat him, so the other members of the League would arrive soon after.

Diana started to get up, holding her leg. She did not see Tim or Dick. Where was Bruce?

"Diana, I think you should go to the cave with Batman. Dick and Tim are there. Maybe you can help Bruce." J'onn said still in Diana's mind.

"Transport J'onn, please."

The main mission now was… to wake up Batman, and to defeat Superman.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Diana walked towards Bruce, who still had the Black Mercy plant on his body. Diana could not run because of the pain in the leg that had caused Superman's blow, but she had to be quick, because her friends in the League were trying to beat a Superman influenced by Poison Ivy, so it would not be long before that Superman declared himself the winner. From the fight and went to the Watchtower or the mansion to destroy everything, culminating with the victory of Ivy and the possible total destruction of the League.

"Did he say something or has he moved?" Diana asked while limping until she came to Bruce, who was surrounded by Dick and Tim.

"Do not do. This plant does not move. She is very attached to him." Said Tim.

"And we can not electrocute him or apply any device, since that would damage him." Dick added.

"I know what to do." Diana said. "I'll take the plant from Bruce, but I need a water container with a lid. The plant can not act on water.

-All good. Alfred, bring a container of water. "Dick ordered.

After a few minutes, Alfred returned with a container three meters high.

"Miss Diana, Master Grayson and Master Drake, here it is." Alfred said, as calmly as ever.

"All good. Stay tuned, the plant can leave at any time."

The two Robins and Alfred nodded. Then, Diana began to pull the plant to leave Bruce, with the strength that was left. The plant did not move, so Diana started screaming Bruce's name, did not want to lose it.

...

Bruce Wayne had just arrived at the Wayne Enterprises party with his wife Diana Prince. Bruce tried to talk to the top executives for a minute until he got tired. Bruce could see Diana, who, as always, was the soul of the conversation. Bruce wanted her to stay here with him forever. Diana was Bruce's life, and Bruce was his, if he lost her, he could not bear it. Never.

Bruce started to hear a distant scream, which made him start to look around, but he did not see anyone. Upon seeing Diana, he ignored the familiar cry and walked towards his wife. Just kissing her again on her sweet lips would make him very happy again.

...

Seeing that shouting her name did not help, Diana did what she always wanted to do, kissed Bruce on her lips. Even though he did not return the kiss, she enjoyed the taste of Bruce's lips a little.

The plant began to move.

"Ready, there it comes." Diana said.

...

Bruce felt something pressed against his lips, even though he had not yet reached Diana. That feeling reminded him of the taste of Diana's lips that night in the restaurant, when they kissed to avoid being discovered by the Thanagarians. Finally he discovered everything, the Diana he saw now was an illusion.

Before leaving, Bruce approached Diana, took her hand and led her to the balcony. Bruce had a sad look on his face.

-What's wrong Bruce? - Diana asked very worried.

-I do not want to lose you.- Bruce said as he cradled Diana's face with his hands.

"You will never lose me, Bruce, I love you, more than you think."

"I'll always love You."

Bruce gave Diana a passionate kiss on the lips and parted. A second later, Bruce saw his biggest wish hit by a bullet in the head.

...

"Ah!" Bruce cried out when the Black Mercy plant left his body.

Diana held the plant with both hands. Dick and Tim went into action, trapped the plant in the container and closed the container.

-Amo Bruce. - said Alfred.

Alfred ran to Bruce and hugged his adopted son who was still on the ground. Bruce returned the hug a little before getting up. I had to work.

-I'm fine, Alfred. I hate to ask, but what happened? - Bruce asked.

-Yes, welcome, Bruce.- said Dick.

-Penison Ivy set the trap with this plant, but now, Superman is under the influence of Ivy and is surely killing the entire League, according to the J'onn communicators told me". said Tim.

"So Clark must be defeated?" Bruce asked.

Yes, Bruce. I fought Kal, but I came to help you. You're good? - Diana asked.

-Yes. Now, do you think you can go fight Clark again, princess? Because of your appearance, I do not think you can fight.

-Yes I can. And do not underestimate me, Bruce.

-Then go. I know how to hit him, so I'll go later.

\- Are you sure? - Diana asked very worried. I could see that Bruce had experienced something very difficult with Black Mercy's vision.

-Insurance. Look, the league needs you.

Diana left, still worried about Bruce. Bruce walked to a rock, pressed his hand on a plate. The rock opened slowly, and revealed a kind of strange device.

-I've saved it, along with the other kryptonite, for an occasion like this,

-Well, I think we're going to help.- Tim said.

"Stop, I need your help with this." Said Bruce

-Ja, and they said that Batman does not ask for help.- Dick said.

Batman looked at him seriously.

-Well well. But what do we have to do?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7.

Superman was fighting against Green Lantern again. John had been knocked out a few minutes earlier, but was awakened by J'onn. John tried to resist the blows of Superman, but Superman did not give any respite. Superman was literally an almost unstoppable hit machine. With his last breath, John threw his fist at Superman's face, a fist that Superman caught before breaking John's fingers with just a little bit of his strength. John cried out in pain as he felt his fingers break. Superman released his hand and revealed broken and crooked fingers. Superman moved his fist back, ready to hit John, but Diana fought again.

Diana hit Superman with three blows in a row, quick and desperate punches to save John. But Superman pulled himself together and hit Diana so hard that it made her crash into John. John fell exhausted and beaten to the ground, like many other members at the hands of Superman.

Poison Ivy was so focused on watching Superman tear the League members apart. It was a great desire to see how her puppet got rid of the other heroes, and soon he would get rid of the villains. Without any opposition, Ivy would fill the world with her plants once and for all. Although, she wanted Batman to come to interfere and see how Superman tore him apart.

One member of the League had fallen after another in the battle against Superman. Only Mister Terrific remained, but he was in the Watchtower carrying the wounded from the battle. He could not leave his position.

J'onn had gone to help Diana and her League mates, but Superman used his heat vision and hurt him in the arms. Fortunately, he was in the hospital, he would recover, if Superman did not destroy the Watchtower. John disappeared in a flash, which meant he was in the Watchtower receiving medical attention.

Diana was still getting crushed by Superman, but a bomb landed on Superman's back, hurting Superman, but not Diana, since she was protected by Superman's body. Superman and Ivy looked up and saw no one.

"Ivy, Superman!" A voice shouted. Ivy and Superman turned around, and they saw Batman in his normal, plain suit at the warehouse door.

"Superman?" Ivy asked.

"Do you want me to kill him, my queen?" Superman asked.

"Yes." Ivy replied. "But, since he has no powers, play with him a bit, before killing him. I want to enjoy every moment. "

Superman flew at normal speed towards Batman. Batman dodged it. Superman used his heat vision to cut a beam so that it fell on Batman. Batman threw an explosive Batarang at Superman, Superman caught him, the Batarang exploded in his hand, but he received no damage. Batman threw a sonic batarang to the ground. Ivy and Superman covered their ears, while Batman ran towards Superman, jumped on top of him and left three bombs in his chest. Superman did not receive any damage.

Superman was now angry. He shot with his heat vision towards the sonic batarang, and flew with more speed towards Batman. Batman used his grapple gun and flew towards Ivy. Ivy tried to hit Batman with some tentacles of his plants, but Batman is very agile, so he came and hit Ivy a bit in the face.

Superman grabbed Batman by the leg and sent him flying to the other side of the warehouse. Batman grabbed small accessories from his belt. Superman threw two punches at Batman. Batman dodged the blows before touching Superman's head and electrocuting him. The two accessories were cables. Batman knew there was no point in reasoning with someone who was under Ivy's influence, but he had to keep fighting. Batman already had the plan and he could not make mistakes.

Superman tore the cables and hit Batman in the chest. Batman fell to the ground before getting up. Once he stood up, Batman used electric Batarangs. Superman caught all the electric batarangs and received electric shocks, before destroying them all with his hands.

Superman had already had enough, so he grabbed Batman easily by the neck, hit him in the chest, because he obeyed Ivy. He still should not kill Batman, until she said it. Batman got up again, but he threw his belt that exploded a second later. Superman hit Batman again in the chest, and this time he hit him again in the air and Batman crashed into the wall. Superman approached Batman, when Ivy spoke.

"Now, Superman, kill him." Ivy ordered.

"As orders, my queen." Said a very smiling Superman.

"You're not going to kill me, Superman," said Batman. "Now!"

Nightwing and Robin shot Superman the artifact. Superman grabbed him, but a small explosion of Kryptonite erupted in Superman. Superman, finished by the explosion of Kryptonite, fell to the ground.

"Is it you, Superman?" Batman asked

"Yes, Batman. What happened? "Superman asked.

"Mister Terrific, transports Superman to the Watchtower. Now it is OK and transports Diana, she needs help too, "said Batman. Superman disappeared, as did Diana. Ivy looked at him furiously.

"How did you free Superman from my influence?" Ivy asked screaming.

"You made your potion with kryptonite so I used mine and got it into his lungs causing his brain to weaken. But when mine comes out of his system, yours will also come out. You're finished Ivy, "said Batman firmly.

"You did not notice, but I have an army of plants, with me here," said Ivy. The plants began to rise, and Batman was finished. Nightwing and Robin did not have enough tools to beat Ivy.

"Yes, but while I was fighting with Superman, Flash placed explosives in all your plants. Good night, Ivy, "said Batman.

"No!" Ivy shouted. Batman detonated the bombs. The plants shook, all burned and began to destroy the warehouse. Batman left and saw with Nightwing and Robin. The warehouse fell with a very loud sound and raised a cloud of dust.

"Thanks, Dick and Tim," said Batman. "I'll take care of Ivy, you can go."

"Do not even think about it, Bruce," said Dick. "We'll help you take the debris from Ivy." After a few minutes, they found a faint Poison Ivy. His eyes were closed and his clothing was dull from the dust of the warehouse. Batman called the Batmobile, put Ivy in his seat and left, but not before thanking Dick and Tim again. Dick and Tim told him that it was nothing, but that they hoped that this would not happen again. Batman did not answer anything and left.

Dick and Tim were worried about what they said about the Black Mercy plant. Bruce must have seen something very bad there, they both thought. But they knew that Bruce would not say anything. They only expected Bruce to be well in a short time.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8.**

 _A week later._

It was a very long week. The longest week for Diana. After taking Ivy to the Arkham Asylum, Batman went to the Watchtower to help the wounded of the League, including Superman and Diana. Batman treated Diana as carefully and delicately as possible. However, Diana felt that something bad had been seen in the Black Mercy plant, but she did not ask because she had already lived a lot and did not want to destroy her friendship by asking what she had seen.

With Superman it was something different. When the Kryptonite left his body, Batman told him how he had become the greatest danger to the entire League. Superman, stunned and astonished by his actions, decided to take time out of the league to avoid putting someone else in danger. Superman attended to the injured, and immediately went to the Fortress of Solitude. He has not invited Lois or anything, but they have spoken on the phone, which made Superman tell him why he would be in the Fortress for a few months, but he would help in the League if the situation required it. Everyone expected Superman to recover.

All the other members of the League were recovering, and it would take a while, but some more than others. At least, with all the League's imprisoned enemies, they would have considerable time to heal the wounds made by Superman.

The next day, Batman installed a plant detection system to prevent another invasion of plants. No plant would go unnoticed before the League. Obviously, Batman knew because he was the only one who reviewed the Watchtower security videos. He even had to admit that Ivy had executed a very effective plan, but not perfect. His last action was to thank Diana and Superman for saving him or for going to save him.

However, for Diana it was a torment. Once he recovered, he waited for Batman to come and see her and tell him something. But nothing happened for six days. He thought that nothing would happen between them at any time. When Diana woke up in her room in the morning, she dressed in her uniform and was ready for another day without seeing Bruce. However, when he left his room he found a red box with a white bow.

Diana picked up the box from the floor and carried it into her room. He put the box on his bed and opened it. He found a beautiful blue dress. Diana pulled out her dress and found an invitation to dine at Wayne Manor at 9:00.

Diana smiled, but she was not very hopeful that Bruce would finally tell her that he loved her. But I would go so that I could see it.

 **WAYNE MANOR. 9:00 PM.**

Diana arrived promptly at the Wayne Manor, because she wanted to see Bruce with all her heart even if it was just to talk. Diana was wearing the beautiful blue dress that Bruce gave her in the morning. Alfred opened the door, always so politely, but he wanted to talk a little with Alfred before enduring a cold time with Bruce.

"It seems my visit will be short. Bruce is going to patrol in a short time, "Diana told Alfred.

"No, Miss Diana," Alfred replied. "Master Bruce asked Master Grayson, Master Drake and Miss Gordon to take over the patrol tonight. Since he took care of the patrol all week without help, I do not think it's a big problem. Master Bruce is waiting for you in the garden. "

"Thanks Alfred." Diana said.

Diana went to the garden and found Bruce with a very cold look, but with a beautiful table with candles in the middle of the table.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne." Diana said.

"Good evening, princess," said Bruce.

"What is this?" Diana asked.

"It's a dinner," Bruce replied.

The two dined with a little help from Alfred, sharing a professional conversation and without any joke. No laughter was heard. Diana thought about asking Bruce what was happening but he still did not want Bruce to break easily. After dinner, Bruce took Diana to the lake. Bruce had a sad and worried face.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Diana asked.

Bruce took her hands, looked into her eyes and began to tell her what she had seen when she had the Black Mercy plant. About how her parents were alive, and had married her. But it was harder to tell him how he saw her crushed before his eyes when he realized that it was a simple vision that the plant had created. Diana was shedding unexpected tears, thinking that Bruce was going to tell her why things were not going to work between them.

"But, I realized that I'd rather have you in my life, rather than never have you in my life," Bruce said before continuing. "Literally, I missed you when I realized that it was just an illusion. Finally I see, princess, that you mean everything to me. "

Bruce moved his hand to Diana's face and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"I love you, princess." Bruce said. "I have always loved you. Forgive me for not telling you, but now I say it. I've always loved you, princess, since I saw you for the first time. "

In response, Diana stroked Bruce's cheek.

"I love you Bruce," Diana said with a big smile. "More than you think."

Having said that, Bruce closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Diana wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, and Bruce wrapped his arms around Diana's waist. This was the best kiss the two had ever had. Finally they had their greatest desire with them, and nothing and no one would take that away from them. Never.


	9. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE.**

 **Three years later**

Diana was talking to Shayera on the phone. Shayera had been married to Wally West, aka Flash, for a year, and Shayera was happier than she could have imagined. Diana was glad to have regained her friendship with Shayera, especially since Diana wanted to tell Bruce Wayne, her husband, the good news, but she needed Shayera to encourage her to tell him. Shayera simply told her that Bruce always loved her, and he would always love her, so what she had to say would not hurt Bruce or their marriage.

Diana thanked Shayera and told her to be careful not to lose Wally. Shayera replied that it was a pleasure to help her and not to get nervous. Diana hung up the phone and looked at the picture next to her. It was the picture of Bruce and her on their wedding day.

That day was one of their greatest wishes finally fulfilled, which happened a year ago. The wedding was the simplest in the Church of Gotham City. Only the founding members of the League, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Barbara, and Diana's mother, Hippolyta, had been present that day. That day was something memorable, even though Hippolyta had told her daughter that she still did not approve of her marriage to Bruce, which meant she joined the world of Man forever, but she was happy because her daughter was happy.

Diana got up and looked out the window at Bruce, who was sitting in his chair on the sand. They were on a private island, an island that Bruce had bought before the wedding. They had gone there on their first honeymoon, and now they were back on the island, mostly because it was close to Themyscira and they could visit Diana's mother during that week. Once she realized all the wishes fulfilled, she knew she had to go with Bruce now. He left the house and walked towards Bruce. When she came to him, she spoke:

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne." Diana said.

"Good evening, princess," Bruce replied.

Diana sat on his lap and shared a passionate kiss. The two never tired of the love they shared. Whenever they were separated, they always wanted to see each other again. They could not live without the other and finally they had each other always.

"Bruce, I have to tell you something," Diana said with very tender eyes.

"I know," said Bruce.

"Do you know?" Diana asked.

"I know, but I want to hear you say it," Bruce said.

"Why?"

"Because you're so beautiful when you tell me good news." Diana kissed Bruce passionately and spoke again.

"Bruce?" Diana asked.

"Yes?" Bruce asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Having said that, Bruce and Diana began another round of love on the shore of the island's beach. Literally, it had been a long way for the two to turn their greatest wishes into reality, but in the end it had been worth it. Finally, both were husband and wife, and soon they would be parents. Bruce had finally found true love that no other woman could give him, and Diana had the true love she knew Bruce could give her. Their greatest desires had made them happier than they expected, and that felt so incredibly well.

 **THE END.**

 **WELL, WITH THIS I SAY THAT MY FIRST FIC IS FINISHED. It feels good to have finished my first fic of several chapters. I thank you first, readers, for your support and for having read this Wonderbat fic. But thanks to DC Watchergirl, my beta for helping me with the chapters; DC Watchergirl is great. If you want, read my other fics, which are still in progress. By the way, I don't own any DC characters, but, If I would own to them, I would make WonderBat, and HawkFlash.**

 **THANKS.**


End file.
